


boy, i heard you were a wild one

by luvotomy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvotomy/pseuds/luvotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt from a friend on tumblr. sort of but not really indirect sequel to 'hey, you with the teeth'. kiyohana blowjob in a cheap love hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy, i heard you were a wild one

**Author's Note:**

> shark blowjobs idk some ppl arE WEIRD jk i love u u know who u are u poop
> 
> edited to fix some mistakes.

He doesn’t expect to find himself in more or less the same position again, in another cheap love hotel room with Kiyoshi towering over him. Except this time Hanamiya’s on his knees, in between long legs, with his belt buckle and pants undone, his wrists caught in Kiyoshi’s big hands and face so close, _so close_ , to that cock that had been inside him not too long ago. Was it a just a week ago? Or was it two? Nonetheless he just wants to feel that heat again.

Kiyoshi nudges him with his crotch, pushing it against Hanamiya’s lips, and he shivers in anticipation, shifting uncomfortably, rubbing and pressing his thighs together to relieve some of the throbbing in between his own legs. 

The top button has already been undone, and the zip halfway, until impatience had brought him down. He leans in to pull the zip down completely with his teeth, before pressing his nose against the clothed erection, shuddering at the heavy and heady scent of musky arousal filling his senses. 

Kiyoshi groans when Hanamiya mouths at him wetly, the thin material becoming soaked with saliva. He lifts his hips when the dark haired boy tugs the waistband of his briefs down, again with his teeth, and he makes a noise of approval when he sees how the colour of his flushed cock matches Hanamiya’s own rosy cheeks and his spit-shiny red lips.

Hanamiya moans at the sight of it, he’s almost forgotten how big Kiyoshi is, and he noses the base, thick wiry curls brushing against his skin. His lips latch onto the soft skin of Kiyoshi's balls, and he sucks them none too gently and the grip on his wrists tightens. 

He tugs and nips some more before licking a long wet stripe on the underside of Kiyoshi’s cock and then slipping his lips over the head. Hanamiya tenses the tip of his tongue and presses hard against the sensitive point underneath the crown, eliciting an appreciative moan.

He continues licking and laving at the tip of Kiyoshi’s dick, greedily swallowing the precum trickling from the slit, and he coaxes more with his torturous treatment.

“Enough.” growls Kiyoshi. Hanamiya smirks around the hardness in his mouth, looking up at the bigger boy with dark and glittering eyes, taunting and electrifying, and without breaking eye contact he digs his teeth into the flesh slightly, under the ridge of the head of Kiyoshi’s cock.

His wrists are immediately released and he finds those hands in his hair and shoving him further down the length and he gags, his eyes watering, fingers scrabbling at Kiyoshi’s thighs for something to hold on to. He forcefully pushes down on Kiyoshi’s hips, his cock sliding out of his mouth as he draws a deep ragged breath.

“Fuck,” he says hoarsely, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “that was unnecessary.”

“I’ll say,” Kiyoshi rasps, “I wasn’t expecting you to bite off my dick.”

Hanamiya scoffs, then sneers, “You seemed to like it enough to _choke_ me with the rest of it.”

Kiyoshi just smiles at him, the ones with secrecy and fleeting mystery in his eyes, and he’s guiding Hanamiya back to his still hard cock, twitching and smearing more precum as it brushes against his lips.

Hanamiya makes a ‘che’ sound, before obediently opening and wrapping his mouth around Kiyoshi. He closes his eyes, taking one last deep breath and relaxing as much as he can before sliding all the way down, Kiyoshi’s hands returning to his hair, keeping a firm grip but with enough laxness to allow him to set a comfortable pace. 

Now that his hands are free, he slips one hand inside Kiyoshi’s underwear to cup and massage his balls, and he isn’t shy with using his teeth as he bobs his head up and down, and he can hear how hard Kiyoshi is panting. His grunts and low moans remind Hanamiya just how hard he is himself.

Kiyoshi looks down and hums when he sees Hanamiya’s eyebrows twisted in concentration and undeniable pleasure, lashes dewed with unshed tears from before, pretty lips stretched wide around his cock, spit leaking at the corners and down his chin. 

He watches the other boy sneak a hand down into his pants, kneading and squeezing himself as he continues suck Kiyoshi. Hanamiya whimpers as he gives himself a particularly hard stroke, just as Kiyoshi starts thrusting shallowly into his mouth, his teeth still scraping lightly. He doesn’t stop playing with Kiyoshi’s balls, still working them with slender fingers.

God, he wants to cum so bad, just from blowing Kiyoshi of all people. But then again, he let him fuck him once, and he had enjoyed it, enjoyed the soreness and the emptiness left from being filled by something _big_. 

He would enjoy the ache in his jaw, tongue and knees afterwards, the scratchiness in his throat and the roughness of his voice that would betray exactly what he had been doing with his mouth. He would enjoy the hot spill of cum and hungrily drink every drop of it.

Kiyoshi starts moving more insistently, more deeply and Hanamiya’s also stroking himself more urgently, head moving faster. His fingers find the spot behind Kiyoshi’s balls, and he prods it mercilessly. He shifts his other hand, before slipping it into the back of his pants, sliding down and he pushes a finger into himself, shakily thrusting it in and out of himself. He can’t find his prostate, but just the feeling is enough to push him over the edge.

Kiyoshi is panting harder, and he’s unable to hold back his voice as well. The careful application of teeth on his cock, the thrill it gives him as he fucks Hanamiya’s mouth and the clever fingers applying delicious pressure behind his balls, he’s close. 

He opens his eyes, having shut them tight unknowingly at the blinding pleasure in his groin. He licks his lips as he looks down at Hanamiya again, and the expression of complete bliss on his face sparks an idea.

He thrusts some more before suddenly pulling out, a small noise of protest and surprise following his cock, and Hanamiya drops his mouth open and tries to chase after it, and then Kiyoshi holds his dick, stroking it once and then he’s cumming hard, hot spurts of semen covering Hanamiya’s blushing face and even landing in his hair.

Hanamiya cums at the same time, his orgasm just as intense, and his own cock jerks and more jets of white splatters against his chin and his dishevelled uniform, his ass clenching around his finger.

“ _Oh._ ” Hanamiya says, out of breath, his skin tingling, and he’s trembling slightly.

Kiyoshi grins lazily, eyes taking in the sight Hanamiya makes. Semen decorates his lashes, sliding down his cheeks and sticking to his plump lips, a mix of Kiyoshi and his own cum dripping down his chin, and he makes a lovely picture of being thoroughly debauched. 

He lifts a hand to Hanamiya’s face, fingers spreading the semen around and he pushes a cum covered thumb in between those lips, rubbing against a tired tongue but Hanamiya only raises an eyebrow before obliging him with sucking his thumb clean. Then unexpectedly he starts licking the broad palm of Kiyoshi’s hand, a leer on his positively filthy face.

“Round two?” he purrs and bites the soft palm.

Kiyoshi laughs and pulls him in for a fierce kiss.


End file.
